


Это что-то интересное (с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [11]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 4.17 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Когда всё вроде как всегда, но что-то всё равно не так.





	Это что-то интересное (с)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.  
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.
> 
> И ещё, наверное, стоит сказать, что этот текст, грубо говоря, отменяет часть "Я дома", написанную по финалу третьего сезона. Но что поделать, я не смогла пройти мимо этой серии и странного поведения некоторых персонажей.

***  
\- У Мстителей есть план на любую непредвиденную ситуацию. Но такого мы не предвидели, - Стив, стягивая шлем, тяжело опустился в кресло.   
  
Вся команда пребывала в лёгком шоке, и для меня самой, честно говоря, было сюрпризом откуда-то взявшееся спокойствие. Именно оно не позволило мне потерять лицо и стоять без дела. Пока все остальные приходили в себя, я вызвала проекцию Башни и бегло её осмотрела, проверяя слова Сэма. Это на самом деле была Башня Мстителей – такая, какой Тони хотел её сделать до того кошмара с Альтроном.   
  
Я прекрасно помню, как мы спорили о расположении комнат, размерах симулятора, спортзала и бассейна, пока не пришёл Клинт и не предложил выделить на них отдельные этажи, а комнаты просто перетасовать в случайном порядке. Стиву тогда это не очень понравилось, так что Тони так и сделал, заодно вновь передвинув свою мастерскую ближе к спальне. Я ещё тогда, когда он отвлёкся, успела вставить в неё небольшую кухню, душ и зону отдыха, зная, что как минимум половина команды вечно зачем-то там обретается, и сидеть там просто не на чем, благо, свою продавленную раскладушку Тони тщательно прячет от чужих глаз.  
  
\- Давайте начистоту, как такое вообще можно было предвидеть. Я, конечно, не так давно этим занимаюсь, но всё же, признайте, это вам не путешествия между мирами и на другой конец вселенной. Это абсолютно новый мир! Собранный из кусков старых! Как… грёбаный пазл! – Камала бурно жестикулировала, совсем этого не замечая.   
  
\- Или головоломка, - кивнул Сэм.  
  
\- В любом случае… - начала было Кэрол, но Халк не дал ей договорить:  
  
\- В любом случае главного ломателя мозгов среди нас сейчас нет, - после этого просто подошёл и притянул к себе блюдо с отбивными.  
  
\- Ну хотя бы Башня есть. Всё лучше, чем торчать среди пустыни, - Лэнг философски пожал плечами, пристраивая шлем на стол. Хоуп - растерянная и непривычно молчаливая – держалась рядом с ним, нервно перебирая пальцами по своему шлему и изредка поглядывая на Кэрол. Сразу видно, что она совсем недавно в нашем деле.  
  
\- Башня, конечно, это хорошо, - я оторвалась от проекции и повернулась к остальным. – Но она не полностью работоспособна. Отсутствует спутниковая система наблюдения, связь с внешним миром. Да и сама Башня работает на резервной мощности – нам повезло, что Тони встроил в качестве автономного источника энергии увеличенный прототип своего реактора, иначе Башня была бы простой мёртвой высоткой. Так что удалённое сканирование нам не провести – и мы ничего не знаем об этом мире.   
  
\- Тогда самое время узнать, - Кэрол подошла к креслу, в котором сидел Стив, и навалилась на спинку. – Наши силы остались с нами, и простую разведку мы как-нибудь уж проведём. Верно, Капитан?  
  
\- Ты права. Разобьёмся на пары и проведём разведку на местности. Но сначала – осмотрим Башню, проверим наличие экипировки и остальных вещей.   
  
\- И не помешало бы вытрясти из себя этот дурацкий песок, - Клинт демонстративно стянул сапог и вытряхнул горстку песка на пол.  
  
\- Полчаса на сборы. Встречаемся на взлётной площадке.  
  
Стоило ему закончить, как ребята рванули прочь. Только Т’Чала медленно вышел одним из последних, а вот сам Стив так и остался сидеть, сжимая в руках свой шлем.  
  
\- Стив?  
  
\- Что-то я устал, Наташа.  
  
\- Не мудрено, - приблизившись, я потрепала его по волосам, стряхивая редкие песчинки. – Пошли, тебе тоже не помешает душ.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза, и поднялся. По коридорам мы шли молча. О чём думал Стив, я не знаю – по его лицу нельзя было прочитать ничего, кроме тревоги. А вот сама я всё прокручивала в голове монолог этого умника С Той Стороны. В какой-то момент Стив, идущий чуть впереди, запнулся и притормозил. Задать вопрос я не успела – с запозданием, но всё же заметила мимо каких дверей мы проходили. И уже хотела пройти дальше и не мешать, но Стив тоже зашагал дальше, вызвав у меня недоумение.   
  
Видимо, мои чувства отразились на лице – Стив усмехнулся и внезапно подмигнул мне, толкая следующую дверь.  
  
\- Это глупо, ты же это понимаешь? Все и так знают.  
  
\- Понимаю, просто… - он остановился в дверях, и на его лице больше не было веселья. – Я просто не могу заставить себя туда войти.   
  
Какое-то время мы молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга.  
  
\- Не засни в душе, - хлопнув его по плечу, я всё-таки двинулась дальше по коридору, молясь, чтобы Тони из вредности не поменял расположение моей комнаты.  
  
***  
\- Нат? – я только и успела, что вылезти из душа и обмотаться полотенцем, как из комнаты послышался голос Клинта.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, - не обращая внимания ни на то, что я в одном полотенце, ни на моё фырканье, он прошёл в ванну и сел на тумбу, болтая ногами. – А откуда у этого Потустороннего чертежи Башни Мстителей? Если оригинал, так сказать, был уничтожен вместе со всеми серверами данных, а Тони в другом измерении неизвестно где. Я бы ещё мог понять, если бы Башня была просто Башней, а не обновлённой версией, тогда всё можно было бы списать на старые планы, чертежи и фотоматериалы из сети, но это… - и уставился на меня. А я просто так и замерла на месте с полотенцем на голове.  
  
\- Смотрю, об этом ты ещё не думала, - хмыкнул он и спрыгнул с тумбы, подходя ко мне. И как раз успел подхватить сползающее с меня полотенце. Да так и остался стоять рядом, глядя мне в глаза.  
  
\- Чёрт, - глубоко вздохнув, я опустила руки и прижалась к нему. Клинт же коснулся губами моего виска и принялся осторожно сушить мне волосы, давая мне время прийти в себя.  
  
Если он прав… если его догадка окажется верна, то скорее всего Тони где-то здесь. И если он здесь, то мы просто обязаны его найти, прежде чем выбираться отсюда.   
  
\- Ты уже говорил об этом с кем-нибудь?  
  
\- Неа, сразу пришёл к тебе. Думал, что ты вправишь мне мозги до того, как я переполошу всех.  
  
\- Боюсь, здесь я бессильна, - отстранившись, благодарно улыбнулась и вышла в комнату, двинувшись к шкафу с одеждой.   
  
Клинт с разбега упал на кровать прямо в ботинках и ухватился за стрелы – колчан и лук были небрежно брошены на покрывало.   
  
\- Как думаешь, стоит поднимать этот вопрос сейчас?  
  
\- С одной стороны стоит. Может, Сэм, или Скотт, или Вижн, или даже Т’Чала популярно объяснят нам, что и почему, попутно обозвав мнительными идиотами. Но с другой стороны некоторые точно ухватятся за мысль о том, что Тони может быть здесь.  
  
\- Некоторые, - хохотнул в ответ Клинт, садясь, - скажешь тоже. Я уже думаю об этом, хотя заметь, признаю, что Старк – ещё ты заноза в заднице.  
  
\- Поэтому говорить не стоит. Подождём. В конце концов, может, они уже сами пришли к этому выводу.  
  
\- Непривычно как-то пускать всё на самотёк.  
  
\- К сожалению, тут от нас зависит совсем немногое, так что мы мало что теряем.  
  
Экипировка села как влитая. В голове наконец-то всё прояснилось, даже несмотря на слова Клинта, так что пора было брать себя в руки и заниматься тем, что принесёт хоть какие-то результаты. А сомнения и самокопание, как известно, ни к чему хорошему никогда не приводили.  
  
В коридоре нам попалась Кэрол – с влажными волосами и хмурым взглядом прошла мимо, резко кивнув.  
  
\- Что это с нашей никогда не унывающей Птицей Войны?  
  
\- Думаю, что знаю. Иди, нужно кое с кем поговорить.  
  
Приподняв бровь и не добившись дальнейших объяснений, Клинт ушёл дальше, а я глубоко вдохнула и громко постучала в дверь.  
  
\- Стив? Можно войти?  
  
\- Я сегодня как никогда популярен у женского пола, - он открыл дверь, стоя босиком и оправляя футболку. Из экипировки на нём были только штаны, всё остальное было разложено на кровати.  
  
\- Значит, я угадала, и Кэрол была у тебя.  
  
\- Ага, только я так и не понял, чего она от меня хотела, если честно.  
  
\- Вы никогда особо не умели ладить.  
  
\- Да нет, почему же, - проверив шнуровку и крепления на сапогах, Стив поднялся и попрыгал на месте, - мы умеем ладить. Просто иногда я не понимаю, чего она от меня хочет. И это именно тот случай. Обычно между нами был Тони, как буфер – у них с Кэрол давняя дружба, пусть и слегка… странная. Но сейчас она застала меня врасплох.  
  
\- И зачем же она приходила?  
  
\- Я же сказал – я так и не понял, - Стив развёл руками и как-то беспомощно улыбнулся.  
  
И я бы ему поверила, если бы не одно «но». Врать он не умел. Совсем. Особенно, когда что-то его сильно задевало. Отодвинуть в сторону и делать работу – да, сколько угодно. Но не врать. Удивительная неспособность для человека с таким жизненным опытом, как по мне.  
  
Но спорить с ним я не стала. Он тот ещё упрямец. Захочет – сам расскажет.  
  
***  
Расслабилась, Таша, разоткровенничалась. Привыкла к тому, что Стив в любой момент прикроет и поможет. Показала эмоции. Полезла в эту пирамиду, чтоб её! И Стив тоже хорош! Нет, чтобы отговорить меня – вернуться, взять с собой ещё кого-нибудь.   
  
Полезли, два великовозрастных идиота, изображать из себя археологов.  
  
Пора прекращать потакать капризам Бартона и раз в квартал смотреть Индиану Джонса.  
  
\- Как же я понимаю О’Коннела, - проговорил Стив, переводя дыхание, когда мы столкнулись спинами, а вокруг словно из ниоткуда появлялись всё новые и новые мумии.  
  
\- Ты это о чём, Кэп?  
  
\- Я о том, что ненавижу… мумий! – пришлось раскатиться в разные стороны.  
  
\- Ах, ты об этом, - мало того, что я вся была в песке, так ещё и одна особо прыткая мумия, почти добравшись до моего горла, обдала меня незабываемым ароматом сушёной тухлятины.  
  
\- Извини, само в голову пришло.  
  
\- Да ничего. Но у меня в голове первым всплыл Индиана Джонс.  
  
\- Аха, моя аналогия ближе.  
  
\- Не поспоришь.  
  
В следующий момент мумий стало в два раза больше и разговаривать было некогда. Я только и успевала, что уворачиваться, краем сознания отмечая, что Стив становится всё ближе ко мне. А потом его просто завалило под грудой покрытых старым тряпьём тел. Я даже вскрикнуть не успела, как меня тоже сбили с ног – только и смогла, что выставить руки, чтобы не разбить себе нос о твёрдый пол.  
Подняться сразу не получилось, на меня по ощущениям вывалило целый центнер песка. Где-то совсем рядом чертыхался Стив. В голове уже пронеслась мысль о том, что мы останемся тут, как самые настоящие неудачники, как раздался смутно знакомый звук, а потом мумии, навалившиеся на нас, просто развеялись. Пыль и труха забила нос и горло, не позволяла открыть глаза.   
  
\- Нат? – Стив кашлял рядом, касаясь рукой моего плеча.  
  
\- Здесь. В порядке? – песок буквально скрипел на зубах. Получилось немного проморгаться.  
  
\- В порядке. Но что это было?  
  
\- Вернее сказать, кто… - начало было я, но Стив напрягся и пристально смотрел куда-то за мою спину.   
  
Резко обернувшись, я увидела силуэт приближающегося к нам человека.  
  
\- Это был я, - знакомый голос сбил с толку, заставив замереть. Одновременно со словами человек выступил из тени. – Привет, ребята.  
  
\- Тони?!  
  
Улыбка только угадывалась под густой бородой. Отросшие волосы падали на глаза. Странная мешковатая одежда делала его ещё более худым, чем обычно. Смуглая от загара кожа. Бледный свет реактора в груди. Фрагменты брони странной модификации на руках и ногах. Потрёпанная сумка за плечами. Знакомые жесты и движения.   
  
Это однозначно был Тони.  
  
Никому другому и в голову бы не пришло отвлечься посреди драки, чтобы поболтать и вручить подарок.   
  
На автомате добив последнюю мумию, я обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Тони до ужаса знакомо приземляется, растирая в труху хрипящую голову. И пусть он меня уже касался, всё равно мне чудилось, что он какой-то слишком настоящий и реальный, чтобы быть правдой.   
  
Стив отмер первым – буквально сорвался с места и стиснул Тони в объятиях, приподнимая над полом. И, если уж быть до конца честной, я была очень удивлена тем, что тот просто позволил себя обнять – не обнял в ответ, не острил, не язвил, не вырывался. И взгляд – взгляд был каким-то странным. Я пыталась поймать за хвост мысль, но она постоянно ускользала, а сразу сказать, что не так, мне не удалось. А потом пришлось забыть про странности и взять себя в руки, чтобы не получилось, как с мумиями в первый раз. Тем более что за нами гонялись не только мумии, но ещё и Страж, а Тони не упрощал задачу, отказываясь что-либо объяснять и как угорелый носясь с этой дурацкой сферой. Всё как всегда, в принципе, в этом он абсолютно не изменился.  
  
***  
\- Наташа? Ты что делаешь?   
  
Удивлённый голос Клинта застал меня в тот момент, когда я подтягивалась в вентиляционную шахту в тупике коридора. Скрипнув зубами, забралась внутрь, бросив через плечо, чтобы он заткнулся и шёл за мной.  
  
Принесла же его нелёгкая.  
  
\- Так куда мы? – он нагнал меня на развилке – я как раз пыталась сообразить, в какую сторону ползти.  
  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, - сориентировавшись, двинулась налево, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума.  
  
Так, если я правильно помню планировку коммуникаций, то нам нужна шестая развилка…  
  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но так просто к спальне Старка не подобраться.  
  
\- Клинт, я… - осознав, что он сказал, я рыкнула и медленно повернулась. Клинт сидел на развилке, сложив руки и глядя на потолок. – Хорошо. Мне нужна спальня Тони. Как до неё добраться и почему мы не можем пройти напрямую?  
  
\- Потому что у Старка там повсюду датчики движения и несмываемые чернила. Но можно пройти в обход.  
  
Выругавшись, двинулась обратно к нему, но Клинт не спешил менять своё положение.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Зачем тебе вдруг понадобилась спальня Тони? В любое другое время я бы не стал задавать вопросов, но сейчас – тебе вдруг захотелось порно посмотреть? М?  
  
\- Господи, Клинт!  
  
\- Просто я уверен, что ничего другого мы там не увидим.  
  
\- Проси, что хочешь, если выиграешь. Потому что будет очень плохо, если мои подозрения окажутся верными.  
  
***  
Сквозь решётку мы видели Стива, сидящего в кресле спиной к нам. Вся поза выдавала его напряжение и беспокойство. Спокойный голос был насквозь фальшивым. Видимо их разговор, длился уже какое-то время. Тони стоял у шкафа с перекинутым через шею полотенцем и натягивал поддоспешник.   
  
\- Ты не можешь винить меня в излишней подозрительности. Только не ты.  
  
\- Стив. Это не так-то просто объяснить на самом деле.  
  
\- Почему-то я склонен думать, что у тебя получиться.  
  
\- Сейчас не время…  
  
\- Просто ответь. Неужели это настолько сложно?   
  
\- Я не думаю…  
  
\- Ответь, - и вот сейчас даже у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Рядом со мной замер Клинт.  
  
Поверьте, нет ничего хорошего, когда Стив Роджерс при личном разговоре включает Капитана Америка. Но Тони всегда был… с наклонностями камикадзе. Он замер на мгновение в нелепой позе, на обнажённой спине явственно выделились напрягшиеся мышцы.  
  
\- Точной цифры я не смог вычислить. В том измерении, в которое меня засунул Стрендж, время не поддавалось никаким законам. К тому же поначалу я всё ждал, что Альтрон снова перехватит контроль над моим телом, а я так и останусь заперт в углу собственного подсознания. Когда Сэм наладил связь, стало легче, хотя страх никуда не делся, должен признаться.   
  
\- Тони…  
  
\- Когда был уничтожен передатчик?  
  
\- Через два месяца и семь дней.  
  
\- По ощущениям, прошло ещё столько же, когда меня вытянуло в мир битв. Значит, берём четыре с половиной месяца в том измерении. И прибавляем ещё семь в этом, - он говорил легкомысленно, но спина оставалась напряжённой. И верх поддоспешника он так и не надел, стоя на одном месте и глядя куда-то за окно.  
  
\- Получается год.  
  
\- Одиннадцать с половиной месяцев. Плюс-минус пару недель, - Тони взялся за поддоспешник и обернулся, но снова замер, не ожидая, видимо, увидеть Стива сразу за собой.  
  
Сейчас, увидев Тони без ужасной бороды и с зачёсанными назад волосами, без той мешковатой одежды, стало ясно, насколько он похудел, а глаза вообще, казалось, стали ещё больше.  
  
\- На самом деле, я понимаю твои опасения. Каждый раз, засыпая, я боюсь, что проснусь не хозяином своего тела. Я и броню то разобрал именно поэтому.   
  
\- Тони…  
  
\- А ещё. Когда я понял, что этот Потусторонний собирает свой мир из кусков других миров, я всё ждал вашего появления. Знаю, это было эгоистично и самонадеянно, но… Просто, на моей памяти, от нападок мегаломаньяков в большинстве случаев страдал Нью-Йорк. Потому и ждал. Только, видимо, слишком долго. И теперь я просто не знаю, как мне…  
  
\- Ты их носишь, - я даже сначала не поняла, что произошло.   
  
Но Клинт коснулся моей руки, привлекая внимание, и жестами показал жетоны. А потом Тони сделал шаг назад, и я смогла увидеть цепочку с армейскими жетонами на его шее, прежде чем он натянул верх поддоспешника, ловко застёгивая молнию на спине.  
  
\- Ты же сам отдал их мне.  
  
\- Просто не думал, что ты будешь их носить.  
  
\- Если хочешь… - он потянул за цепочку, но Стив его остановил, накрыв пальцы ладонью.  
  
\- Оставь. Пожалуйста.  
  
Они оба замерли, и я потянула Клинта прочь. Всё, что я хотела узнать, я узнала. Наблюдать дальше было бы форменным свинством. Но когда я уже отвернулась, медленно отползая вглубь вентиляции, Клинт замер на середине движения, схватив меня за руку.  
  
В комнате вместо вполне закономерных объятий и поцелуя двух людей, внезапно расставшихся почти год назад, я увидела как Тони медленно отступает назад. Как дрожит его рука, выставленная в защитном жесте перед собой. Как Стив подаётся вперёд, тянется за ним, явно непроизвольно.  
  
И я даже не могу сказать, чем бы всё это закончилось, но раздался стук в дверь и голос Кэрол разнёсся по комнате и коридору:  
  
\- Старк, Роджерс, я всё могу понять, но у нас там Бог Лжи сидит прикованный к креслу без кляпа в компании Халка. И боюсь, даже присутствие Тора не спасёт Башню от дыр в полу на несколько этажей.  
  
\- Уже иду, - мгновение, и Тони буквально сбежал из комнаты.  
  
Вот теперь уже Клинт потащил меня прочь. За нашими спинами раздался грохот, но возвращаться мы не стали – выбрались из вентиляции в комнате Клинта и только тогда, кажется, выдохнули и переглянулись.  
  
\- Лучше бы это было порно, - Бартон спихнул с кровати сваленную там бессистемно амуницию и рухнул на спину, с усилием потирая лицо.  
  
\- Не могу не согласиться, - сама я осторожно опустилась рядом, машинально похлопывая его по бедру.  
  
Что же случилось с Тони, что он так себя ведёт?  
  
\- Чёрт, да что со Старком стряслось?! Он же просто шарахнулся от Стива! Ты вообще помнишь, чтобы он так себя вёл? Ты всё-таки дольше меня с ним лично знакома.  
  
\- Честно? Да даже после Афганистана он так не шарахался.  
  
Клинт выматерился и ушёл в ванну. Зашумела вода.   
  
Так, где-то тут должен быть алкоголь.   
  
Бутылка дорогого коньяка, явно спёртая из бара Тони, нашлась в комоде под бельём. Там же стояла парочка бокалов, стопки и ополовиненная бутылка водки, спёртая уже у меня.  
  
К тому моменту, когда Клинт вернулся с влажными волосами и пятнами на футболке, я наливала уже третью порцию.  
  
\- Нат?  
  
\- Выпьешь?  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы команда развалилась снова.  
  
Я даже чуть не подавилась.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- А ты вспомни, во что это вылилось в прошлый раз! – он подошёл, забрал у меня бутылку и сделал глоток прямо из горла.   
  
\- Тогда всё было по-другому…  
  
\- Ага, конечно. Ты ещё скажи, что тогда они ещё не спали друг с другом!  
  
\- И это тоже. Но…  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Нат. И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что они уже тогда трахались как кролики после каждой миссии!  
  
\- Во-первых, мы не знаем, а догадываемся. А во-вторых, - он уже собрался меня перебить, но я его остановила. – А во-вторых, после Лас-Вегаса нам нужно было не лететь на разборки с Фьюри, а возвращаться в Башню, чтобы отдохнуть и остыть. Мы же вместо этого вымотанные и на взводе мало того, что летели в одном квинджете, так ещё и обсуждать что-то стали. И Фьюри тоже хорош – нашёл время играть в свои игры.  
  
\- В каком смысле, игры?  
  
\- Он давно хотел, чтобы Мстители отделились от правительства и ЩИТа. Нужно было просто подвести к этому Тони. Да вот только время он нашёл не подходящее.   
  
\- Погоди. То есть Фьюри что, реально думал, что после той его отповеди с графиками, слайдами и унизительными комментариями Старк просто возьмёт и… что? Заберёт Мстителей себе?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Больной ублюдок.  
  
Сделав ещё глоток, он протянул мне бутылку и снова рухнул на кровать, бросил очки на тумбу и расфокусированным взглядом уставился в потолок. Выпив ещё порцию, я устроилась у него под боком.


End file.
